The Married Life
by Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101
Summary: Sabrina and Puck are married!The Scarlet Hand is gone and everything is back to normal! Well as close to normal as you can get in a town full of fairy tales. Plus,how will our fav couple handle a little extra fairies running around? 12grimmfan21's idea
1. White Wedding and Troublemakers!

**OK so this is 12grimmfan21's story. I don't know how long she wanted it to b but imp assuming two or three chapters so if she decides I hope she'll review. Anyways here you go!**

White Wedding and a couple of trouble makers

There was white all around her. "This is it" she thought to herself.

Without warning, the huge white doors in front of her opened and music began playing. Many familiar friendly faces turned to see her. Her hands got shaky and she began to get really nervous. "I don't think I can do this. Maybe I still have time to run back." She thought and as she was about to make a mad dash for the doors, her father grabbed her by the arm and led her down the aisle.

As she walked slowly down the aisle, with her father by her side, she was glad that there were more colors then white. Now there was a variety's of blue's, greens, and purple's. Her favorite colors. There was also a variety of colors from the people's clothes. Sabrina thought she even saw a bright teal dress. Still she was just happy it wasn't all white.

After what seemed like an eternity they had reached the alter and her father had handed her over. She smiled as she looked at her new partner's eyes and then out into the crowd. She had required a small wedding with only their closest friends and family and then a party at a local party house. She didn't want anything too big because now all she needed was Puck at her side.

A while later the mass part had ended and they had said their vows. Sabrina started crying at the mention of Mr. and Mrs. Goodfellow

"You may now kiss the bride" announced friar tuck. Puck leaned in and she followed. Their kiss was long but sweet, and she enjoyed every minute of it. As they broke apart Sabrina smiled when she looked into Puck's beautiful greenish-blue eyes. She couldn't wait for the near future as she and Puck stood side by side waiting to tackle the troubles before them as husband and wife.

Xx 10 YeArS LAteR xX

"MOM!" 10 year old Olivia Goodfellow shouted from the top of the staircase of the Goodfellow household.

"What is it Olivia, I was just about to ma-, " Sabrina Goodfellow started as she approached her strawberry blonde, now neon blue, haired 10 year old.

"OK what happened to your hair this time?" She asked with a knowing glint in her eye.

Just then a blonde haired 7 year old with piercing blue eyes flew, and literally flew, into the room with green insect-like wings about his back. He saw his mother and Olivia talking and was about to use his little legs to run all the way back upstairs to his room. But, as per usual, he was stopped.

"Isaac Robin Goodfellow, what did you do to your sister this time" his mother said in a scolding tone.

"Nothing mommy, it was an accistake" He said in a sweet voice using his best puppy-dog face. Accistake was his new word lately. When Isaac discovered that his Aunt Daphne had used to make up strange words he decided to do that too. Aunt Daphne was one of his favorite people in the whole world! Aside from his dad of course. Mom was running a close third but all her screaming and anger could make her unlikeable sometimes.

"No it wasn't" Olivia said "I saw the dye in the trash can with YOUR name on it!"

'Ratted out by the older sister, of course' He thought silently to himself.

"But mom," He whined "It was just a harmless prank, it's not like it's permanent!"

"Oh, it better not be or else ill..." Olivia started taking a step forward with a clenched fist.

"Stop fighting you two or you'll both be in trouble!" Sabrina stated threateningly "Now Isaac did you dye your sister's hair?"

"Maybe, a little" He said. Sabrina stared at him. "OK so maybe I did, I got the idea from dad!"

"Oh you did, did you?" His mother said sounding annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes! He told me about when he used to play pranks on you and I got... inspired?" it sounded more like a question then an answer but right now he just needed all of this attention off of him.

"Alright Isaac, your grounded for one week, it doesn't matter who inspired you, you still did it" Olivia stuck her tongue out at her little brother as she watched him receive his punishment. "That means no video games, no desert, NO pranks, got it. If this happens again I won't allow you to have your flying privileges.

Just then Puck walked into the room. "Hi daddy," Olivia said and ran to give him a hug.

"Hey blue-bird what happened to you hair" He asked as he turned to face his wife. She turned and gave him a we-need-to-talk look.

"Hey, why don't you two go outside and practice your flying" Puck said "Mom and I need to talk"

Sabrina gave him a small your-smart smile. As soon as the two kids were out the door Sabrina spoke.

"Puck, what is with all of Isaac's pranking?" She said "He seems to have more brilliant pranks as the days go by. And the weird part is that most of them resemble your old pranks." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Puck said as he tried to flee the room. Unfortunately Sabrina Goodfellow was quick to act she grabbed Puck by the arm and dragged him back into the living room.

"Isaac already told me that you told him about your old pranks. I don't need to deal with a second Puck that not only has your ideas and has the mind to transform them into something worse." Sabrina said "Olivia doesn't like getting pranked anymore then I do."

"So I guess that mean's she's going to have your temper then?" He said with a playful smile.

"Shut up," She said returning the gesture and giving him a kiss on the cheeck.

"Oh you would hate that. Tis such an honor to hear the words that come out of a Kings mouth." He said with his head held high

"Well, apparently then that means I am a Queen and require respect throughout the Goodfellow kingdom." She declared in a fancy accent "Tell the kids to come in now. I have lunch ready in the kitchen." Sabrina said

"Of course my queen" Puck said playfully as he bowed. "And may I ask what were having for lunch?"

"You may. We're having BLT's and Salad." She said smiling

"Sound's lovely" Puck said as he ran out to get their children.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Comments? Suggestions? Please be kind and push the little green button. Come on. It's right there. . Just move the mouse over it. COME ON ALREADY. REVIEW!**


	2. Another normal morning

**OK before you read the story I would like to say that I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOS (I think you get the point) sorry! I have been really busy with school and my social life(yea I have one!) I also have been working on stories for the Percy Jackson category so you guys can check those out to! Well I am going to shut-up now so you guys can read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm! Or Olivia and Isaac, 12grimmfan21 owns them.**

The day begins! 

Sabrina Goodfellow awoke at 5:32am, Thursday February 11 next to the sleeping (and drooling) figure of her husband, Puck Goodfellow. She decided to let him sleep in today because the last time she woke him up this early he got really mad and almost blew the roof off their house. She climbed out of bed, and quietly tiptoed through the hallway and down the stairs so she wouldn't wake her family. When she finally got downstairs she went to the mudroom to do laundry.

After about half an hour she finished the laundry and decided to go into the Kitchen to get a drink of water. She silently walked over to the doorway and what she saw didn't her.

The kitchen was a war zone! Not one table wasn't covered in a sticky substance nor was any portion of the floor not covered in lunch meat. Sabrina sighed, leaned against the doorway, and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. This was the third time this week! She then looked over, and sure enough, there was another hole in the screen door that led to the backyard. She had called the exterminator the second time it had happened, and he confirmed that the creature that made the hole was too small to be a raccoon but it was too big to be a rat.

"Well" Sabrina sighed "Looks like I've got some cleaning to do...again"

By the time Sabrina had cleared away the mess on the counter and about half of the floor she looked over at the clock that sat on the wall. It read 7:26. She was late! It was necessary to wake up the household (well at least Isaac and Puck) by _at least 7_!

Sabrina charged up the stairs, two at a time. "Olivia, Isaac, Puck wake up your going to be late for school!"

Now you're probably wondering why she was waking Puck up for school? Well he actually has a job. As a teacher. In a real school.

He's the teacher (and director) of the Drama classes and productions. How did he get the job, you ask? Well when you worked with Shakespeare most of your life, you pick up directing pretty quickly. Besides, nobody should know Drama any better than the Trickster King, when you grow up living with me.

Sabrina dashed into the bedroom and shook Puck in attempt to wake him up. "C'mon Puck you're going to be late for work!"

"Five more minutes," Puck said sleepily but it came out more like "Fifmormikets"

"Well then I guess you're just going to have to skip breakfast…" I said

That got him up. He was dressed and ready in 5 minutes, record time. If there was one thing Puck couldn't live without, it was skipping breakfast (or any meal for that matter).

"So what am I having for breakfast?" Puck asked.

"Nothing," I said. He looked at me as if I was a 1000 piece puzzle.

"What do you mean 'Nothing'?" Puck questioned

"I mean" I began "That you can't have anything because we've been raided again."

"Again?" Puck asked "But that's the third time this week!"

"Yea well," She said crossing her arms over her chest "You should go warm up the car"

"Good Idea" He responded then ran out into the hallway.

Sabrina followed after him up to the closest bedroom, her daughter, Olivia's. She knew her daughter was awake already because she could hear the music through the door. For some strange reason, Olivia refused to get ready in the morning without music. She knocked on the door lightly and immediately Olivia threw open the door, purple hairbrush held in her teeth, tying her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Hey mom" Olivia said sitting down in front of her mirror "What's up"

"Just making sure you getting ready, almost done?"

"Yup," Olivia said finishing her ponytail. She ran across the room to her shelf and completed her look with a purple flower clip. She was in a Purple blouse, white knee-length shorts, and purple sandals. That was another quirky thing about Olivia, she loved the color purple. In her eyes everything should be purple, she picked out an entire purple wardrobe but unfortunately we can't always have what we want.

"Alright I'm going to go check on Isaac…" Sabrina said

"Good luck," Olivia said "I heard he brought a sewer rat in his room."

"Oh really, knowing him, he probably did." Sabrina said giving the subject a little humor. "Go downstairs and wait for your brother okay? I'll be right down."

"Kay" Olivia said then grabbed her favorite winter coat, Vera Bradly backpack, and ran downstairs.

Then Sabrina walked a little farther down the hallway which was really dirty because of all the mud and filth that Isaac had to drag in. She held her breath and knocked on the door.

No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer.

Then she did the bravest thing she thinks she's ever had to do. She opened the door and stepped in. And what she stepped in didn't smell or look to great. Isaac's room was messier then anything she'd ever seen. Even messier then the kitchen. And THAT was saying something.

"Isaac!" Sabrina called into the magical room. It was built to be just like Puck's room from when he was a kid (Olivia decided to have a normal room so she could have her friends over and stuff).

"I'm right here" Isaac said from behind a tree. He was wearing a black shirt that was stained with grease and mud, baggy jeans that he would normally trip over, he also had on bright orange converse.

"What are you wearing?" She asked him

"Uh, clothes?" He replied as if it was the stupidest question ever asked

"Well I don't think those 'clothes' are a good thing to wear to school," She told him

"Why not?" He asked

"Because they're revolting!" His mother said "Now," she began walking towards his closet which so happened to be a huge, cut in half, hollow tree. "Why don't you wear-this?"

She pulled out a clean blue polo shirt and tan shorts that passed knee-level. "You can still where the high-tops" Sabrina bargained

Isaac just rolled his eyes "Fine, whatever." He replied then walked toward his mother grabbed the clothes, and said "Um, could you get out so I can get change?"

"Sure but get downstairs immediately!" Sabrina said then exited the room.

7 minutes later at 7:42 everyone was downstairs and ready. Sabrina kissed everyone goodbye and told them all to have a fun day at school. Well at least try to.

Once everyone was gone Sabrina plopped herself down on the couch and sighed. She really needed a break.

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! And vote for my pole!**


	3. A relaxing evening and a new friend

**Alright, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been REALLY busy, writing new stories, and I started taking guitar, and I'm getting ready for school and stuff… Yea a whole lot of things.**

**Guys, VOTE FOR MY POLE! Pretty please with applesauce on top? Ok that didn't make sense but whatever…**

**Oh and I know I said this story was going to be like, two or three chapters long, but now I decided to make it even longer by talking more about the hectic life of the whole family and stuff and maybe even Sabrina will get Pregnant again… I think that's what 12Grimmfan21 wanted, right?**

**OK last thing, I mention someone whom Olivia will have a love/hate relationship in this chapter and I just wanted to let you know, I got the idea from EclipseTheVampire's story, Once Upon the future, which I think all of you should check out. It's a really good story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Enjoy!**

Xx-Sabrina's POV-Xx

After finally finishing the task of cleaning up the kitchen and taping up the hole in the screen, I heard the phone ringing. I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey 'Brina!" My best friend, Skylar Black asked from the other line.

"Hey Sky? How is everything? How's baby Jack doing?" I asked, referring to Skylar's new baby. She had ended up marrying a mortal named Nick Grey and they had two children, Fern and Jack, one of which was born a month ago and had to stay in the hospital because the umbilical cord had gotten wrapped around his neck.

"He's a lot better now. I got to bring him home last week. Fern was so excited! You should come out to lunch today! I'll bring him with me. We can go to that cute little café around the corner, Messina's, you know that place right?" Sky babbled

"Yea, of course. Lemme just finish some things up and I'll meet you over there." I said.

"Alright, be there at 12:30," Sky said "Bye!"And they both hung up.

I walked up to my room and changed out of my sweats and into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white long sleeved v-neck top. I also through on an old one of Puck's football Sweat shirts. I looked in the mirror and not to rag or anything, but for a 35 year old mother, I only looked about 21.

I slipped my wedding band back on, which I only take off when cleaning and cooking, and walked out the door. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was a stormy grey. Most people would think it was going to rain the way the clouds gave off their eerie look, but I knew it was going to snow, and I couldn't help but smile. It had rarely snowed all winter long. Only twice and very briefly. I smiled and looked up, still walking. I didn't even look forward until I ran into someone.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry." I said to the fiery red-headed young teenager. She had pale skin and freckles across her face that matched her hair perfectly. She had emerald green eyes Her hair framed her face beautifully and was curled into ringlets that made her look much younger then she probably was.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I ran straight into you," She said and looked down at her feet, "I'm Alyssa,"

"Sabrina," I said and held my hand out. She took it and smiled sweetly at me.

"Nice meeting you. By the way, do you know where The Messina café is located? My boyfriend wanted me to meet him there but, I'm new in town and I can't find it. I've been looking all over." She said and blushed a little.

"Oh, yeah of course. I'll even walk you there if you'd like, I'm heading there right now." I smiled

"Thanks," She said and started to walk beside me. We talked the whole way there and learned a lot about her. She was 17 and just moved from California a month and a half ago to look at a few colleges in the city. She wanted to be either a musician or an actress, something I myself wanted to be when I was younger, being the star of the musical _Wicked _at Ferryport High.**(A/N: Idea based from sistersgrimmlover's story Wicked)** She met her boyfriend, Caden, in town while looking for the Music store here in town. Oh, and she also had a very bad sense of direction and was always getting lost.

"So you write your own songs?" I asked intrigued.

"Yea, I guess it's just something that comes naturally to me. When I was younger I always used to be a great writer so when I started playing guitar…I guess it just pieced itself together." She smiled, something she had been doing a lot lately.

"Well that's really cool…Oh look were here," I said and opened the door. "It was nice meeting you," I said seeing Skylar at a table nearby drinking her regular caramel latte.

"You too, and, wait, let me give you my number so I can call you sometime!" She exclaimed happily and we swapped numbers. When we were done I waved goodbye and headed over to Skylar and Jack. She put down her latte.

"Who was that?" She asked as I smiled at her and kissed the top of Jack's forehead.

"What no hello?" I asked and laughed, "Her name's Alyssa, I met her here in town,"

"Is she an everafter?" Sky asked double checking on Jack who was fast asleep in his carrier on the windowsill next to us.

"I don't know, I didn't want to ask…so you think you could-" I started

"Already on it," Sky said and stared intently at where she and her boyfriend were sitting and holding hands. After about 30 seconds of staring, she looked back at me. Skylar had a gift of being able to read whether or not people were born of magic or not. It was really cool sometimes.

"I know she is one, but I can't tell which one." Skylar said. I nodded. So she knew she would be trapped in town. Luckily, she had also known about the Traveling Train that Granny Relda had asked Baba Yaga to create. The train could transport everafters to and from the city, where there was also a magical barrier. It was very weak, being that the city was so huge. But we didn't need it too strong. The scarlet hand had been defeated, so there wasn't much to worry about except maybe another evil organization of everafters popping up somewhere.

"OK then, I'll have to ask her the next time I see her," I said and began to talk with Skylar about unimportant things and about our families and her baby Jack. Eventually, Jack had become pouty and began to cry.

"Looks like I have to go, we should do this again sometime," She said picking up the carrier giving me a hug and leaving. I myself got up and looked over at Alyssa and Caden. I smiled at her and waved and she smiled and waved back before returning to talk with her boyfriend.

I walked back home and smiled remembering when Puck and I had first started dating. They were really good times. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and relive them all again.

**Soooo I was lost on where to end this so I decided there.**

**And for those of you who may be thinking this, no she will not go back in time. I have to many other plans for this story…**

**Review! And vote for my pole!**


End file.
